


Striptease

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-12
Updated: 2000-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Royal Canadian Mounted Police prided themselves on their mounting abilities, but they never expected to have their Mounties mounting each other...This story is a sequel toThe Full Mountie.





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
STRIPTEASE

**STRIPTEASE**

**By Postcard and MagsyB**

**postcard@manutd.com** **MagsyB@aol.com**

**Ratings: -** NC-17. Romance. Humour. AU.

**Pairings: -** Fraser/Thatcher.

**Teaser: -** The Royal Canadian Mounted Police prided themselves on their mounting abilities, but they never expected to have their Mounties mounting each other�

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not ours and anything else Due South isn't ours either. We do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story however is ours (copyright November 2000 by Postcard and MagsyB on all original story content.) The songs in this story are not ours and we do not mean to infringe on their copyrights. Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of both authors. This story is not written for profit and the authors do not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Authors note: -** This story is a sequel to 'The Full Mountie' by Postcard. Even though this story is set in season 3, the consulate that we have used in this story is the old consulate from seasons 1 and 2. When I (Postcard) completed 'The Full Mountie', Magsy asked for a sequel and so we both decided to write one together <BG> LOL. After zillions of e-mails and lots of mental mischief, we finally came up with this story. BTW, the songs in this story are 'Lady Marmalade' by All Saints and 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias. We hope that you enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome.

* * *

As soon as the consulate door was firmly shut, Ben wrapped his arms around Meg, pulling her tightly to him and kissed her. She teasingly pulled away from him, and ran her index finger along his lips. A mischievous gleam shone in her eyes and a devilish smile crept across her pretty face. "I have an idea, Ben. Shall we do our own private striptease?" 

"Anything you want, my love." 

After hearing him call her 'his love', a sincere smile creep on her face. "In that case, I think that we'll need some music. I know; there's bound to be some suitable music in the ballroom. Come on, let's see what we can find!" 

Draping her arms loosely around his neck, Meg started to walk backwards, leading him to the ballroom. Clasping her waist, he eagerly allowed her to pull him towards the ballroom and through the large double doors. One arm still draped around his neck, she hunted through the CDs while he held onto her waist. 

**'Bingo'!** Finding just what she was looking for, a satisfied smile adorned her face. Pulling slightly away from him, she put the CD on and cranked up the volume.

Meg looked at Ben as the first chords of 'Lady Marmalade' filled the air and started to float throughout the whole building. "Do you want me to strip for you, Ben?" 

He gulped and clearing his throat, he managed to say hoarsely, "Yes, I'd like that." 

"You go first," Meg commanded. 

Ben shook his head. "Oh no, my dear. I think that it's only fair that I get to see you strip first now, seeing as you've already seen me strip." 

She ran her hand along his chest. "Is that what you really want, Ben?" Leaning close to his ear she whispered, "Is that a fantasy of yours---to see me strip?" Her lips formed a sly smile. "Are you going to stand to attention then, seeing as you're in uniform?" Meg's eyes indicated to his tackle. 

"Strip, you tease!" 

Locking eyes with him, Meg backed away and started to sway her hips seductively to the music. 

You are the one, gotta represent, gotta go the whole run.

Real cool, play it like, gotta do it right.

Snuggle up; huddle up, nice and tight.

My place or yours! Gotta be raw. 

Don't really matter as we walk through the door.

 

Where do you think you're sleeping tonight? Ahhh!

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ca soir.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

Meg continued to slowly sway her hips back and forth, and then spun towards Fraser. Grabbing his lanyard, she turned her back, lanyard in hand, and dragged him towards the staircase. She began to strip as she sexily lead him to the stairs, in an attempt to lure him to her office.

Firstly, her long black mid-button jacket was shrugged off and discarded onto the foyer floor. Hiking up her black knee length skirt, Meg started to dance to the song.

Now come on and share all your deep fantasies.

I'm asking, I'm telling you, please.

So show me all night, you can do me right, take me where I wanna be.

 

Where do you think you're sleeping tonight? Ahhh!

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ca soir.

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

Placing a single finger along his chest she whispered, "Stay." She walked up the first step and started to slowly undo her red velvet scoop neck shirt. While he watched, Ben mused about how beautiful Meg looked in red. Meg taunted Ben by just undoing one button per stair and only allowing him slight glimpses of her flesh. Ben looked lustfully on during the agonising wait for her to fully remove her shirt. 

More, more that's right.

Gotta head for the clothes and pull em off fast,

Gotta keep up if you think you can last.

Gotta get wet, are you ready yet! On your marks, get set. 

Finally, all of the buttons were undone and she let the shirt slip off her pale shoulders and down her arms. Catching it in her hands as it slipped off; she held it up in front of him with her right hand and then tossed it over the banister of the stairs. Too absorbed in each other, neither flinched as it landed on the plant pot. Now that her shirt was removed, Ben was treated to the sight of Meg in a red silk teddy. He couldn't wait for her to remove her skirt so that he could get a better look at her in it.

* * * * *

As if on fire, a red clad figure hurtled down the street towards the consulate. Without slowing his pace down, the figure turned sharply to enter the consulate and slightly skidded. Arms flailing, he managed to keep his balance. Expecting the door to be unlocked, Turnbull charged at the wooden door. **'THUMP'.** The impact of Mountie against door, knocked Turnbull to the floor.

Scraping himself up off the floor, Turnbull tried the door once more. To Turnbull's dismay the door wouldn't budge, it was firmly locked. Flustered, Turnbull wondered what the hell he was going to do! He _had_ to get inside somehow. He'd left his caramel treat on the Inspector's desk, and he had to move it before he got into trouble! _Big trouble_!

Contemplating breaking and entering, Turnbull heard music coming from inside. Puzzled, he curiously approached the window. Looking in the window, Turnbull's eyes went wide and he nearly had a coronary. For there in front of him, as clear as the picture of the Queen behind them on the wall, was a half naked Inspector Thatcher, leading Constable Fraser by his lanyard up the stairs. Turnbull hit the concrete like a bag of spuds.

* * * * *

Oblivious to the unconscious Mountie lying on the floor outside, Meg continued to lead Ben to her office. Reaching the top flight of the stairs, Meg unzipped her black skirt. The skirt slithered down her legs to reveal black stockings. Stepping out of the skirt, Meg kicked it down the stairs and Ben was finally rewarded with the uninhibited sight of Meg Thatcher in her red teddy. 

**'Wow'!**

"You look beautiful."

Meg's face started to break into a smile, but stopped midway as she glanced past Ben and spotted something---the **'consulate security cameras'**. Meg gasped. "Oh no! Shit! How could I have been so fucking stupid!" Her face had taken on the look of complete horror.

Ben was taken aback by her outburst and the expression plastered on her face. What had he done to make her react like this? He hoped that he hadn't screwed things up with her! His body visibly sagged at the possibility. He couldn't face losing Meg. For the first time since Victoria had broken his heart, Ben felt like crying. 

"I�I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you. I didn't mean to---to upset you in any way." 

"What?" Meg looked at him blankly.

"I'm sorry about whatever I've done to upset you."

Meg slowly shook her head and then stared at a spot behind him---the security cameras. "You haven't done anything."

"I haven't?"

"No." Meg's voice was a little irritated.

"Then wha�" Meg cut him off.

"Ben _why_ didn't you remember the security cameras?" Meg shouted at him. Her right arm pointed to the camera overlooking the stairs.

"I�erm�oh dear!"

"What the hell are we going to do? Talk about caught on camera!"

Ben cracked his neck. "It's not that bad, honey!"

"Don't be a moron Ben, it doesn't become you. It's more than _that_ bad!"

Frantically, Meg looked around for a way out of the dire situation. Spying a flag beside her, she tore it down. 

It was Ben's turn to gasp now. "Sir!" He looked at Meg in shock.

To cover herself up, she wrapped the flag around herself. "What?" Meg gave him one of her 'looks' and stared him out. 

Ben gulped. "N-nothing, Sir."

"Good. Now, on the way to my office, get the rest of the flags."

"But Meg, Sir, we really shouldn't�I mean, _they're Canadian flags_!"

"Just _do it_ , constable."

Reluctantly, Ben muttered, "Yes, Sir." 

On the way to her office, Ben obediently tore down all of the flags that he came across. Reaching her office, Meg pulled him inside and slammed the door behind him. Taking the flags from him, she dumped them onto her desk. Meg selected one of the flags and wrapped it around herself, so that she was now fully concealed.

Turning to him, she started to freak out again. "What are we going to do, Ben? What if somebody sees the tapes?"

Encircling his arms around her, Ben tried to comfort her. "Shush. It's all right, Meg. Nobody will look at the tapes, because there's no reason for them to! The cameras are only there incase of a break in or for if there's any trouble. Don't worry your sweet head about it, honey." 

He tenderly kissed her forehead, while his fingers expertly massaged her back and shoulders. Ben felt her visibly relax at his touch.

Meg smiled at him. "You're right. Nobody's going to see the tapes." Pulling his head down to hers, she whispered, "Now, where were we up to?" They kissed.

Breaking the kiss off, Meg said, "Well, I suppose we can look at it this way: that's one way of making home movies of ourselves! And they'd be much better than any we could rent from a store. Not that I've ever done that sort of thing before, of course---make those kind of home movies I mean." 

Ben cocked his head to one side and teasingly replied, "Of course not, my love. However, as we're Mounties and Mounties should always try to do a good job of everything, maybe we should? I mean, for purely educational reasons! Because making our own home movies would give us an opportunity to analyse our technique!" 

Meg started to laugh. The sound was heavenly to Ben's ears. He didn't think that he'd heard her laugh before! "We'll see, stud!" Meg smiled at him.

Lady Marmalade finished playing. Feeling the need for more stripping music, Meg approached her computer and selected the song 'Bailamos'. The sensual sound of the Spanish guitar drifted through her office.

Tonight we dance

I lay my life in your hands

We take the floor

Nothing is forbidden anymore.

Don't let the world in outside

Don't let a moment go by

Nothing can stop us tonight.

Meg began to slowly take one flag off at a time. Changing her mind, she teasingly folded the flags around her and then indicated for Ben to remove them. Taking the flags off of her, Ben deliberately brushed against her in a seductive manner. 

Flags on the floor, Ben took hold of Meg, into a passionate embrace. A little carried away, he tried to lower Meg onto the desk, causing Meg to accidentally sit on the keyboard of her computer. 

Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over

Bailamos, Te qu iero amor mio

Bailamos, Wanna live this life forever

Bailamos, Te qu iero amor mio, te qu iero.

 

Tonight I'm yours

We can make it happen I'm so sure

Now I'm letting go

There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side

We're gonna dance through the night

I wanna reach for the stars.

Tonight we dance

Like no tomorrow

If you will stay with me

Te qu iero amor.

 

Pulling away from Ben's kiss, Meg asked; "Fraser, do you have a condom?" 

Fraser's face fell from one of delight to one of complete shame. He was totally unprepared, not at all like a mountie should be. "N-n-no no, ma'am."

"Do you have a quarter?"

Fraser's whole body lit up with understanding. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then I suggest you dismiss yourself to go use that quarter."

"Yes, my dear," he said and turned briskly towards the door. * The condom vending machine downstairs, now why hadn't he thought of that? * His Margaret was so smart. 

"OH and Fraser."

"Yes, love?"

Meg came up and gave him a handful of quarters. "Just in case, for later." She then kissed him passionately.

"Understood." was all he said as he took off towards the stairs in a sprint to purchase some 'Lucky 13 brand, Icecat's. 

Upon Ben's return to her office with the condoms, they both set about stripping his and the rest of her clothes off, in a group effort. Fraser dealing with the removal of the remainder of Thatcher's clothing, and then his own bottom layers. And Thatcher dealing with Fraser's top layers and sliding down to help him with his bottom layers. They both thought that it would be much quicker that way! In reality, they got frustrated, due to the fact that they kept getting in the way of each other and bumping heads. Resulting in small 'ow's' and 'sorry's', that were proceeded by light kisses on the forehead. 

Clothes finally removed, they started to get a little carried away again. Meg didn't notice the 'treat' on her desk until it was too late and the sticky substance was all over her. Uttering a startled cry, Meg looked down at her desk and saw the offending article---a leaky cup sitting on a pile of papers. Instantly she thought, * TURNBULL, that idiot! * Meg looked more closely at what was contained in the small dish. * Hmm, caramel. Maybe Turnbull isn't an idiot after all! * Turning to look at Ben a wicked smile touched her lips. She was going to enjoy her desert. 

Alarmed at Meg's sudden cry, Ben pulled back from her, worried that he may have in some way hurt her. As he did so he noticed the cause of her outburst. A playful smile curled up the corners of his lips. Being the good subordinate that he is, Ben thought that of course he must be nice and offer to clean it off of her!

"May I?" Ben ran his finger along her thigh, where some of the offending article was. Putting his finger to his mouth, he then slowly licked the caramel off it. 

With a tip of her head, Meg indicated for Ben to proceed in licking the substance off of her. Ever the dutiful subordinate, Fraser got on to the task straight away. With long, meticulous strokes of his tongue, Ben lapped off the caramel. Meg let out a small moan of delight as his attentive tongue started to arouse her.

Ben's cleaning task complete, Meg began to smear the caramel that was left in the cup, all over Ben's chest. Scooping up another blob of caramel she 'accidentally' dropped it and it fell onto his tackle. Biting her lower lip, Meg's dark chocolate eyes innocently looked into Ben's blue eyes. Licking her lips she reached down and touched the caramel. She lightly rubbed him in an attempt to wipe off the caramel and---arouse him. But seeing as caramel 'is' really very sticky, te he he, it was well and truly stuck to his tackle. And as a pure act of kindness, of course, she got down on her knees and vigorously began to clean it off with her tongue. 

Caramel being very sticky, it conveniently took a while for Meg to get all of the sweet substance off. While she did so, she couldn't resist playfully biting and nibbling him. Being able to finally savour him, like she had wanted too, for as long as she wanted too, Meg was definitely enjoying her desert. 

Meg stood up and Ben pulled her towards him, lifted her up and placed her on the desk. He rubbed himself against her, asking permission to seek entry. He was disappointed when Meg placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Not yet. In a moment," she sternly, but playfully told him as she got up off the desk.

Picking the flags and condoms up, Meg dragged Ben to the windowsill. Covering the windowsill with the flags, Meg whispered into Ben's ear, "Let's do it here!"

Nodding his head, Ben picked Meg up and sat her down on the windowsill. Meg put her arms around Ben's back and lying down, she pulled him down on top of her. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police prided themselves on their mounting abilities, but they never expected to have their Mounties mounting each other, especially on a windowsill. Kissing, Fraser and Thatcher started to due it on the sill on top of the flags. 

* * * * *

While they were getting dressed, Fraser said, "You really were too long in your torture, Meg."

Meg looked over at him. " _What do you mean by 'torture'_?" She placed her hands on her hips and a look of hurt crossed her face.

Realising that he hadn't exactly worded that too well, Ben gulped. "I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean it like that. You erm�what I meant was that you delayed 34.2 seconds longer than I could stand, to let me�and it was torture."

"So you didn't enjoy my performance... it was torturous? I guess I'm not as good as you expected!" Meg said defensively.

"I guess torture, wasn't the best word! What I meant and should have said, was that you made me wait longer than I wanted to, to make love to you." Ben was quick to add, "Which wasn't a bad thing, as it made me appreciate our making love even more. And because I wanted you so much, well�You really are a beautiful woman Meg and well, it's hard for me waiting to make love to you. But you were most certainly worth the wait, my darling." 

Meg smiled at him. "You think I was?"

"Yes." Ben walked over to her and opened his arms to her. "Am I forgiven?" Nodding, Meg came into his arms and then he hugged her. "That just gives me another reason to kiss you, as an apology."

Meg smiled as he kissed her on the forehead. "From now on Ben, you don't need a reason to kiss me."

"Good." And with that, he kissed her on the lips.

Just as Meg finished putting her last article of clothing back on the phone in her office rang. Sighing in annoyance, Meg picked up the phone on her desk. 

"Canadian Consulate, Inspector Thatcher speaking, how may I help you?"

To Thatcher's surprise and alarm, her Superior Officer greeted her on the other end of the line. "Ah! Good evening Meg, I'm glad that I was able to catch you at the office." 

"Superintendent Crawly! What a---nice surprise! I wasn't expecting a call from Ottawa."

"No need to worry Meg, I'm just calling to check that everything is in order for the Commonwealth banquet?"

"Oh, right! Erm, yes Sir, everything is in order and running shipshape."

"Good, good, that's what I like to hear. Well, if you need anything for the event, be sure to give my secretary a list."

"Well, Sir, since you mentioned it, we are in need of flags."

" _Flags_? Why is that?" 

"Umm... why sir?"

"Yes, Inspector. _Why_?"

"Well Sir, you see there are these American..."

"What do Americans have to do with Canadian flags?" Her Superior asked, curtly cutting her off.

"I'm not quite sure of that myself, Sir. But I do know that ... You see Sir, the situation is this. Apparently---these Americans use flags in some sort of bizarre sexual fashion...and well...you see ours were stolen."

" _Stolen_?" He asked in pure astonishment.

"Well, Sir---they were returned..."

"Returned? If they were returned then why do you need more flags?"

"That's the thing Sir, they were not returned until after the...well, Sir�it's just that after they were---degraded? No defaced...well, Sir, it would be a disgrace to Canada if we flew the same flags after they were used in such a fashion. You know with the sexual fiends that are in America�!"

"I see, we will send you your flags straight away, and be sure to catch these culprits right away."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

* * * * *

Exiting the consulate together, Meg and Ben were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the unconscious form of Turnbull on the pavement. Turning in the opposite direction to Turnbull's collapsed body; Meg and Ben headed towards her car. 

Dangling a set of R.C.M.P. issue handcuffs behind his back, Ben followed Meg into her apartment. Downtown, at the same time, a call from a concerned member of the public was put through to Ray at the precinct. The caller reported an unconscious Mountie outside the Canadian Consulate and an apparent break-in.

"Right, thanks for reporting it, we'll get on to the break-in right away." Ray hung up the phone. Turning to Lt. Welsh he said, "Thank goodness for the Consulate's security cameras!"� 

** The End! **


End file.
